Snow
by premonitioner
Summary: Do you get snow in Soul Society' 'Yes, you idiot.' drabbly oneshot. ICHIRUKI.


**Shouldn't really be on, have a test on To Kill a Mockingbird (I HATE THAT BOOK, WITH A PASSION!), and the Weimar Republic (Germany after WWI, if you didn't know) tomorrow, and got to start studying for exams at the end of January. OH WELL. I feel like writing some more, after the support I got from Aware. So, in light of the recent snow Northern Ireland has been graced with, I wanted to do an Ichiruki fic…just an oneshot, nothing big and romantic, it's all I have time for, really. Drabbly.

* * *

**

"Do you get snow in Soul Society?"

Rukia glared at Ichigo as he asked her this. He dare distract her from the torture that they called homework to ask her that idiotic question? Fool. She should have kicked his ass for that comment alone.

"Yes, we get snow in Soul Society, idiot. Our weather is just the same as yours."

Ichigo glared at her sharp tone of voice. He was just asking a question, _geez_. She was the one always asking questions about his world, he could ask her about hers from time to time. _And_, she was the one that lived _here_, he'd only been to Soul Society once, and to be perfectly honest, he was too busy trying to save her ass to even notice the weather.

"And, anyway, why do you ask?"

Ichigo looked up from his desk where he was also working on his homework to raise an eyebrow at her. His arm gestured to the window.

"Take a look outside, idiot. It's snowing."

Ichigo winced as a loud clatter came from the floor where Rukia had been working and his poor mattress suffered from being leapt upon by the eager Shinigami. He stared in awe as Rukia pressed her nose against the glass and his eyebrows almost disappeared into his hairline when she let out a giggle of glee.

"It's so pretty!"

Ichigo stared at her. Wasn't her zanpakuto snow and ice based? Was she an idiot? Well, yes, that question answered itself, as the dark haired girl started clapping her hands together like a child on Christmas day. Oh god. He just reminded himself of the terror that was Christmas with the Kurosaki's + one Kuchiki. If he never saw eggnog again, that was fine with him.

Pushing his chair back, he clambered onto the bed beside her, sitting back and gazing out the window. She knelt down, her nose red from pressing it against the cold window.

"Why do you like snow so much?"

Rukia 'hmm'ed at his question.

"I wonder."

Ichigo felt his eye twitch. Stupid midget, being so stupid unresponsive. He lifted his head to her as she put a finger on her chin and gazed heavenwards.

"I guess part of it must because Shirayuki's world is very pretty and snow covered…its usually snowing on my birthday, too…"

Ichigo perked up at this.

"Eh? Your birthday? When is it?"

Rukia's foot shot out and smushed Ichigo's face against the wall above the headrest of his bed. Her eyes seemed to be on fire.

"Baka! I've been living with you for almost a year and you still don't know?! What kind of person are you?!" she scolded, and rubbed her foot in his cheek some more.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding, I know that it's January 14th, I know!" Ichigo exclaimed, more than desperate to get the foot out of his face.

Rukia lowered her foot and glowered at him. "Good. You should know it. I would have kicked your orange ass if you didn't."

Ichigo grumbled as he rubbed his cheek. Stupid bitch couldn't take a joke, could she?

"Rukia, how old are you?"

He found his face pressed into his pillow. At least it was soft, but he was finding it rather hard to breathe. Wait, this could be called suffocating, couldn't it? Ichigo pondered for a moment as his brain slowly became deprived of oxygen. He came to a conclusion that it was definitely suffocation.

Hold on, people could die from this! Shooting up, Ichigo gulped in air, and ignored the squeaks of Rukia who had ended up in a tangled heap at the bottom of his bed. Taking advantage of the situation, he managed to grab her arms and pin her to the bed, although, he was not able to suffocate her as her head was off the end of the bed.

"How old are you?" He smirked as she struggled uselessly. Ichigo could almost hear her cursing her small stature.

"Why should I tell you, you baboon?" she spat, rather pissed that a very large and very heavy boy was sitting on her. As you would be if you were her size. Ichigo smirked.

"Because I can sit here all night without a bother. Unlike someone, I've got all my homework for tomorrow _done_."

Rukia froze. Nerdy bastard and she knew he was as stubborn as she was. She knew he wouldn't get off her until she gave in.

"I'm waiting…"

She would kill him then and there, if only could get her hands on that Soul Candy dispenser she had left on the floor. He was digging her arms into her back, and it was getting painful.

"A…" she gulped. God. Not even Renji knew her _true _age. "A…hundred and sixty two."

She clenched her eyes tightly shut as she waited for laughter to come. It didn't.

Instead, Ichigo got off her and went back to the project that had been assigned that day. She sat up, brushing the back of her hair down and blinking at him.

"You…aren't going to laugh?" she asked, and she was taken aback as he turned to her, an uncharacteristic sort of smirk on his face.

"Nope." He turned back to his project. "I like older women." He hissed in pain as a shoe made contact with the back of his head, but when he turned back to glare accusingly at Rukia, he found her staring out at the snow with a blush on her face.

* * *

**:O It's supposed to snow tomorrow too…which sucks, because I have a half day tomorrow (no chance of getting sent home, then) and have to stay behind…-sulk- oh, and, thanks for reading. –smile- **


End file.
